


Sweet Like Chocolate

by DarkerParts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soonwoo Broship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wonhui - Freeform, mentioned SoonHoon, mentioned gyuhao - Freeform, please ignore me, this is just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerParts/pseuds/DarkerParts
Summary: Based on @/incorrectwonhui tweet about Wonwoo baking a cookie for junnie 💖💖💖orAn appreciation of Junhui through Wonwoo's eyes...and cookies.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	Sweet Like Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes, the title is Wonwoo's line from Chilli bcos I'm shit with titles and I'm not witty.
> 
> Anyways, this is actually my first to actually write a short fanfic for the two 🥺🥺🥺 I still haven't grasped their characters, so I'm sorry if it's kinda not them. This is just something so soft. Enjoy?

Wonwoo can admit that he's not the best boyfriend out there.

He's a quiet dude who likes cat memes too much, enjoys reading books and newspapers, loves video games and sometimes even forget about speaking. The only thing that he does that requires strength and effort is going to the gym to release pent up tensions and frustrations. _He knows, okay._ He knows he's boring. But for some unknown reason, he was able to land himself a boyfriend in the character of one _Wen Junhui_.

A wonderful, wonderful human being. He's so bright and cheerful, friendly and outgoing. He's really popular for his kind personality and he's friends to almost all of the students in their bigass university. He's so handsome, talented and smart. He's really good in dancing, singing, and playing the piano. And what Wonwoo loves the most about him is just his pure innocent heart and childlike wonder that never seem to cease. 

Wonwoo can't even explain how it happened. All he knows is that he's fascinated with him. With his curious mind and playful words. Until that fascination became attraction. Wonwoo was so attracted at how Jun's eyes shine every single time he asks questions and receives an answer. Whenever he has something to talk about, or when he's talking about his cat. And then suddenly that attraction turned to actual feelings because Wonwoo realized that he's starting to love everything about him. Started to look forward to their every interaction, clinging to his every word, keeping every moment in his heart. 

And for some reason, junhui feels the same way about him.

So he's not the best boyfriend. _But he tries anyway._

  
_"Remind me again, why we are here? Why, after an hour, we're still in the same isle? Why, after reading every description and labels of each product, we're still standing here?"_ Soonyoung asked. One hand on his hips, while the other is sashaying in the air as if to prove a point. Wonwoo, on the other hand, just sighed and returned back to the two different boxes in his hands. Why did he think asking Soonyoung to come with him is a good idea? Right, he's the bestfriend. Goddamnit.

 _"Because, kwon, you brought Junhui to that one cafe shop. And now, he's addicted to cookies"_ He groaned. Standing up from being crouched down for so long. 

_"Yeah, my fault. But what I don't understand is why are we here in the grocery, instead of that cafe? You could just, I don't know, buy for him again? What in the world made you think that baking cookies is a good idea? You don't even know how to bake!"_

Right, bit of a back story. So his lovely boyfriend, was dragged by his asshole bestfriend to this cafe shop when they were visiting another school for a dance competition. Now, it wouldn't be a problem to go there again. Just like Soonyoung said, it would be easier to just buy. But what Soonyoung failed to mention is that the cafe is actually atleast an hour of train ride and also he's not Soonyoung who owns a goddamn car so they can just drive over there. So baking it is.

And it's true, he can just buy cookies at another cafe. Or somewhere. But...but he wants to be romantic, okay? It's so easy to buy anything and spoil Junhui. _But it's not just enough_. Junhui is so so beautiful. As a man, and as a human. Body, heart and soul. All of him is just so beautiful that sometimes Wonwoo feels like he doesn't deserve him. So he wants to make an effort. Wants to make Junhui feel the things that he can't say. The things that words can't properly deliver. Because sometimes, even words aren't enough to describe how awfully, irrevocably, in love he is with Junhui.

 _"You made Jihoon breakfast, and you don't even know how to cook. Atleast I know that I won't burn our apartment down"_ He reminds Soonyoung who scrunched his nose at the memory.

_"You know Junhui would appreciate it, right? Anything you give him, he would always be thankful. You know him"_

_"Exactly, Kwon. Whatever I give, he takes it with open heart and maybe I just want to make something special for him for once"_ He pouted. Glaring at the shelves that contains different boxes of cookie mix. Damn, why is there a lot of kinds of cookies? Why does he need to choose what kind of cookie dough? Or what chocolate to use? Why???

 _"Yeah well, cookies won't be baked if we just stand here all day long. Atleast pick something! And I recommend this one, this looks sweet and Junhui likes sweet"_ Soonyoung picked up a box from the lower shelf and handed it to Wonwoo. And he was right, it actually look appetizing.

_"Okay, I'll get this. Can you run by me the list again? Make sure we didn't forget anything"_

And Soonyoung did. They checked that their list was right, double checked the ingredients, and checked out. Soonyoung drives them home, because it's his car and Wonwoo was too nervous. It shouldn't be a big thing. It's not really something special. There's no special day to celebrate. But just the fact that he wants to surprise Junhui with something likes this makes him want to crawl back to his room and just read to calm himself. But he really, really, really wants to do this.

_"Hey, won. Sorry, I'm not really a big help. You know I know jack shit about cooking or baking."_ Soonyoung said, patting his knee. Wonwoo smiled. He knows, okay. Soonyoung is just as hopeless as he is when it comes to this kind of things. But Soonyoung has always been his support, and just him being there calms Wonwoo down. A familiar, safe zone. And he doesn't know it but he's thankful. He knows that Soonyoung's supposed to go apartment hunting with his boyfriend, jihoon. Which is about time for them to move in together, actually. They're just both so stubborn. But still, they cancelled it the last minute because Wonwoo asked for help. 

_"It's okay. I just... I don't do these kind of stuffs. And you do. You're always sweet, always spoil Jihoon. Like, you treat him like he's the best thing that's happened to you. And I guess, I just... I just wanna learn that, you know?"_ Wonwoo mumbled. 

_"Dude, we're different kind of people. And Junhui knows that. And believe me, Junhui loves you just as much. He loves you just as you are. And he doesn't want you to change because he can feel that you feel the same way. But if you really want that cookie to be successful, call Mingyu. Atleast he can help about that"_ Soonyoung rub a comforting hand on his back, and he sighed. Soonyoung's right. He smiled.

_"Thanks, Soons. You should go back to your boyfriend tho"_

_"Will do. You okay now, buddy? Sure you don't need my wonderful presence anymore?"_

_"And here I was just think that we're finally having a proper moment and you just gotta destroy it like that. Go away, Kwon"_

Soonyoung was laughing loudly even as he get back to his car and leave. And then Wonwoo was alone in his shared apartment with Junhui. It was small, but atleast it was theirs. _It's home_. Junhui's quirkiness can be found by the amusing little figurines, absurd colored mugs, and little convenient machines that he keeps buying on the internet. And that is mixed with Wonwoo's eccentric choices of plants, his minimalistic approach in furnitures, and books that covers almost half of their wall. It wasn't the best match, but Wonwoo loves it anyway. _Because it's theirs_.

Wonwoo sighed. Steeling his nerves and finding his courage, he went to the kitchen and readied the ingredients.

  
Six hours later, he finally has a decent looking batch of cookies. He spent atleast an hour doing trial and error. Burnt cookie smell floating in the air, and flour scattered all around the prep table, floor, and even on himself. When he can't seem to get it right by following the instructions he found on the box, he moved on and find the easiest steps he can on the internet. And all of it just turned into uncooked cookies. Out of desperation, he finally called Mingyu. Who in 30 minutes, sent an actual step by step video of him baking cookies. Even then, it took a lot of tries. A lot of errors. A lot of burns and wounds before he actually has something that resembles a chocolate chip cookie.

" _Wow_ " He mumbled, and was about to taste test one of the cookies when his phone rang loudly, his boyfriend's name and picture showing on the screen. He scrambled to take a hold of it.

" _Hey_ " He answered anxiously, biting on his lips and Junhui's bright voice cut through.

 _"Babe! Guess what? My boss let me leave early! I'm on my way home! What do you want for dinner? Should we go for chinese? Oh! oh! oh! I just passed by your favorite restaurant! Forget chinese, we're eating meat!"_ Wonwoo can't help but smile at his boyfriend's excited monologue. His heart fluttering that Junhui chose to buy his favorite food. He doesn't mind really. He'll eat whatever Junhui buys.

_"Okay, babe. Be careful. Please don't trip"_

_"Be home in 30 minutes! I love you!"_

Before Wonwoo can even reply, Junhui has already ended the call. So he just sighed and smiled to himself. Mouthing an I love you to junhui's contact profile before proceeding to panic. Because hell, their kitchen looks like a fucking disaster.

  
HOW WOULD HE CLEAN THIS IN 30 MINUTES?!

  
Magically, or recklessly actually, he managed to atleast remove any signs of flour all over their kitchen. Extra chocolates are pushed hazardly in the fridge. He winced, because he likes to be orderly, but it'll have to do for now. He stuffed the dirty dishes, pans and cutleries in the dishwater. Promising himself that it'll be the first one he'll clean after dinner. And then he wiped the tables and tried to make it clean as possible.

He just finished putting bandaids, and wrapping some cloth on his hand when the door opened and he can hear the loud humming of his boyfriend. Normally, it's enough to calm him. But it only served to up the tension in his body and his nervousness.

 _"Wonu, wonu, wonunu-yahhh"_ Jun sings his name all over until he finally got into the kitchen and saw Wonwoo. The smile on his face widening to the point that his eyes disappear, his face brightens and then he immediately put down the paper bags on the table before throwing his long limbs towards Wonwoo. Thank God, he goes to the gym or else they'd fall on the floor and die.

  
_"Hi, hi, hi"_ Junhui gently cupped his face and proceeded to pepper his face with kisses. Wonwoo felt his heart expand, his fondness and love towards this human being spilling all over the floor, wrapping them in this sort of soft fragile bubble that he doesn't want to get out of.

 _"Hey, junnie. What got you so excited?"_ He wrapped his arms around his waist, one hand caressing his hair. And junnie basked in the affection like an overgrown cat.

 _"Nothing. It's just that, we have extra time to just be together since my boss was nice today. And I love spending time with you."_ Fond, Wonwoo can't help but kiss him sweetly on the lips. His heart is like a broken disc with Junhui's name repeatedly on play. 

" _Welcome home then_ " He mumbled and Jun just beamed at him. Giving him one last peck, Jun proceeded to take the foods out of the plastic bag and the containers. He was about to get some plates when he finally noticed the cookies Wonwoo purposely left on the table.

_"Oh! Cookies!"_

_"Yeah, cookies. Try them"_

Wonwoo held his breath as Junhui munched on the cookies, making a few noises, and Wonwoo doesn't know if it's out of delight or just, you know, your random disgusted noise.

_"So? What you think about them?"_

_"Hmmm. Where did you buy this? It's sweet, like really really sweet. And it's not fully baked? But it's warm and chewy. If I'm gonna rate this hmmm...Maybe a five?"_

Wonwoo won't lie, he actually felt disappointed with himself. He spent hours baking, just baking the damn cookie and still...still it's not perfect. He shouldn't have done it, afterall. Should've known that it's something he can't just suddenly do in the span of hours and in his first time too.

 _"Sorry...I made it"_ He mumbled, cheeks flushing red and bowing his head a little as to not meet Junhui's eyes.

 _"Out of five, babe. This cookie is a perfect five. Wow! I can't believe this, did you? Actually? Bake this???"_ Wonwoo looked up in surprise, Junhui gobbled up the half eaten cookie and once again jumped on Wonwoo's arm.

 _"You... didn't have to lie, junnie. I know it's not good"_ He circled his arms around Junhui's waist, and hid his face on his neck. He felt Jun's chuckle, his shoulder shaking and his arms wrapping around his own body.

_"Did I say that it's not good? You know how much I like sweet stuffs, so this is actually perfect for my taste buds! Also it's chewy! They could've used a little more time on their cooking bed, but it tastes good."_

_"Stop being biased"_ Wonwoo whined, pinching Junnie's side but his boyfriend only let out another heartily chuckle.

_"I love it. What was it for, anyway? Why suddenly bake?"_

Wonwoo sighed, untangling from Junhui's arm. Junnie smiled at him, taking one more kiss before starting to prepare their dinner. Wonwoo, of course, helped.

_"Nothing. Just...thought it'll be a nice surprise"_

_"Well, consider me really surprised! OH! Now I can brag to hao that my boyfriend baked for me! OMG! I love you!"_

Wonwoo can't help but feel relax, the earlier disappointment turning into fondness. He knows that his boyfriend is only humoring him. But he looks so sincere and happy, Wonwoo can't help but think baking the cookies isn't really a big disaster afterall.

 _"Babe, Gyu bakes and cooks for Hao all the time, He's a chef, remember? I don't think it's something to brag"_ He said, finally laughing a little. When the food is ready, he patted the chair next to him. Junnie immediately pulled it closer to his side and sat down.

 _"Yeah I know. BUT that's the point, my boyfriend-"_ before Wonwoo can even move, junnie already put rice and meat on his plate _"-doesn't know anything about baking but he still put effort and time just so he can surprise me with cookies even though his hands are all hurt-"_

 _"I'm not hurt_ " Junhui rolled his eyes and took both of his hands. Kissing them even though they're wrapped by some cloth.

_"This is like, some romantic shit out of those romance movies and books. And I love it. Really. And I'll make sure that Hao would be so fucking jealous. But. Please don't hurt yourself. I like that you're being romantic, but I like it more when you're unscratched. Maybe next time we can do the baking together? A baking date!"_

Wonwoo felt like melting. His bones and muscles feeling gooey and soft. He's so ready to die right there and then, Junhui holding his hand and his heart, being sweet and appreciative as usual. Wonwoo was once again reminded that his boyfriend is a fucking angel. He wonders how miserable his past life was that the world is compensating him with Junhui's heart.

 _"I love you"_ He muttered. Because he can't help it. I love you doesn't even sum up what he feels for the man before him. It's so so so intense but so so so soft at the same time. Like fireworks in the sky but like in glittered pastel colors. It's fire but it's like the warmth out of the fireplace instead of the burning woods. It's high strung like a violin's string but producing such sweet melodies. His love is both so strong and so weak. One moment he's crumbling down on Junhui's hand, but he pieced him back gently together once again. They've been dating for two years, but still, every day, every time, every look...he keeps falling in love.

 _"I know. I love you too!"_ Junhui gave him one last kiss, before digging on his food. Wonwoo can't help but smile, his heart and soul light. He loves him so much. 

  
_And he will keep loving him._

  
Junnie actually finished the cookies. Wonwoo tasted it and Jun didn't lie about it being too sweet. Still, they put it back to the oven, so it can cook a little more. Wonwoo insisted that they eat with milk, just to balance out the taste. One week after, he's back at the grocery store. This time with Junhui. And instead of cookies, they're actually going to bake a cake. Because Junhui wants it and Wonwoo can't say no to him.

Needless to say, it was a disaster. Their kitchen looked like a crime scene with flour, batter and chocolates all around. The cake turned too gooey and soft. Deformed. But it taste good so they just refrigerated it and then make out on the counter.

("HE BAKED ME COOKIES HAO!!!! LIKE ACTUAL COOKIES! WONWOO. MY BOYFRIEND. BAKED. COOKIES! FOR ME!!!!"

_"i can hear you just fine, ge. Stop shouting and repeating it!"_

"BUT HAO. HE'S SO...UGHHHH...HE'S SO ADORABLE! LIKE, HE'S SO PERFECT! HE BAKED ME COOKIES JUST BECAUSE HE WANTS TO SURPRISE ME. OH MY GOD, IM SO IN LOVE WITH HIM"

_"you should be. I'm happy that you're happy, ge"_

"I am. So happy. Like, I can't even form words. My love for him is like the size of China. So fucking big. Now I want to do something for him! Hao what should I do for my boyfriend! I need to show him that I love him with my whole being!!!!"

_"Hmmmm...How about we sleep for now? It's 3 am, and Im sure you're itching to cuddle him. Our brains won't work this time of hour, so let's park that question and think about it tom? Over tea?"_

"Okay, okay. I'll see you!")

**Author's Note:**

> Hi? If you made it here, thankyou! I hope I can write more about them and other ships of seventeen! I hoped you enjoy that. Stay safe and keep smiling!


End file.
